


Её место

by WTF_Women_2018



Series: Мини низкого рейтинга [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama & Romance, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 04:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13495138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/WTF_Women_2018
Summary: Элизабет знала, что за ней придут, но не думала, что уйдет добровольно.





	Её место

**Author's Note:**

> Автор слегка пошалил, таймлайн — после окончания "Апокалипсиса", в разгар "Противостояния"

Псайлок знала, что рано или поздно за ней придут. Иногда даже казалось, что она этого хочет. Иначе зачем еще было возвращаться к Калибану? Не из дружеских чувств же. Для себя Псайлок решила, что это путь наименьшего сопротивления: большая проходимость, больше возможностей, больше денег. Теперь она не высовывается, сидит в тени и предпочитает телепатию катане. Привлекает меньше внимания, соответственно, меньше вопросов. Псайлок понимает, что причины, откровенно говоря, слабые, но все равно держится за них, потому что... Что еще? Не может же она признать, будто чувствует, что так должно быть, так правильно, пока не дождется... На этой уверенности и заканчивается ее убежденность. 

Псайлок ждет и понятия не имеет чего. Или, возможно, кого? 

В дверь заходит невысокая темноволосая девушка и смотрит прямо на нее. Не сквозь, не мимо, не в тот угол, а ей в глаза. Она знает, что именно Псайлок сидит именно за Калибаном. 

Она пришла вовсе не за документами, тут же вспыхивает мысль в мозгу. 

Девушка улыбается краем губ и заглядывает в душу. 

Телепат? 

Она едва заметно кивает и подходит к столу Калибана. 

— Мне нужны документы для себя и девушки за твоей спиной, — и бросает увесистую стопку денег. 

«С чего ты взяла, что я соглашусь?» — Псайлок настолько удивлена, что даже не сразу осознает: она задает вопрос телепатически. 

— С чего ты взяла, что за моей спиной кто-то есть? — одновременно с ней спрашивает Калибан, и они обе усмехаются. 

— Потому что пришла за ней. 

— Кто тебя послал? 

Псайлок выходит на свет. Прятаться глупо и бессмысленно, если уж они обе чувствуют друг друга. 

— А это имеет значение? — та склоняет голову набок и выгибает бровь. — Уговорила. У Мстителей небольшой конфликт, твое участие помогло бы закрыть глаза на то, что ты Всадник, — выкладывает как на духу и разводит руки в стороны. — Ну что, просканировала? Мне можно верить?

— Ты не хочешь меня убить, — осторожно отвечает Псайлок, — но до сих пор даже не сказала, как тебя зовут. 

— Если ты все еще не узнала это в моих мыслях, то нам не о чем разговаривать, — фыркает она и разворачивается, чтобы уйти. — У меня не так много времени, чтобы бездарно им разбрасываться. 

— Ванда, — Псайлок с силой хватает ее за руку, — Ванда Максимофф. 

— Не все потеряно, — прищуривается она. — Приятно познакомиться, Элизабет, — и несильно сжимает ее руку.

— Меня давно никто так не называет, — ощетинивается Псайлок и пытается выдернуть ладонь, но не выходит. Ванда сильнее, чем кажется. 

— Я заметила, — закатывает та глаза. — Ты и сама это имя едва помнишь. 

— Не лезь, куда не просят, — выплевывает Псайлок. 

Руки тянутся в катане, чтобы почувствовать под пальцами привычную мощь, ощутить с ней единение, зарядиться энергией силы. 

Никто не смеет копаться в ее душе без ее ведома. 

Чревато последствиями. 

Псайлок сжимает покрепче рукоять и уже замахивается для удара, как понимает, что не может пошевелиться. Алый опоясывает пурпурный, тянется к нему, заигрывает и отходит, словно дает возможность решить самому. Пурпур злится, недоверчиво касается отдельных завитков и возвращается обратно. Это выглядит настолько красиво и органично, что в какой-то момент Псайлок завороженно смотрит на свет, забывая, где и почему это происходит. 

— А наши магии подружились, — задумчиво заключает Ванда. — Даже не ожидала. 

— Что? Я недостаточно хороша для этого? — звучит скорее горько, чем зло. 

— Едва ли. Если уж на то пошло, и я не всегда была хорошей, — усмехается она. — Но ты ведь и об этом уже должна знать. 

— А хорошие сюда вообще редко заходят, — парирует Псайлок, пропуская мимо ушей последнюю реплику. 

— Туше, — соглашается Ванда и бросает нетерпеливый взгляд. — Ну так что? Я говорила: времени в обрез. 

— Один вопрос, который ты наверняка уже слышала в моей голове...

— Почему ты? — перебивает ее Ванда, произнося вслух тот самый вопрос, который мучает ее очень давно. С ним она пришла к Калибану, с ним стала Всадником, она больше не хочет с ним никуда идти. Элизабет — не Псайлок — хочет получить ответ. — Ты телепат, — пожимает плечами Ванда, — найти проще. 

— Дело только в этом? — тянет почти жалобно, пальцы разжимаются, и катана падает на пол. 

Она снова чувствует себя маленькой девочкой, которая не понимает, что с ней творится, а другие дети попросту смеются. Она слышит их издевки в своей голове, плевки и оскорбления. Она хочет, чтобы они подавились словами и захлебнулись смехом, но они только продолжают глумиться, она ничего не может сделать. Ничего... Так тоскливо и одиноко, больно и горько. И рядом нет никого, никого, кто бы понял...

— И ты научилась мстить, — руки Ванды на ее плечах появляются незаметно, но сжимают так уверенно, будто она знает не понаслышке, каково это. Или Элизабет только сейчас заметила прикосновение? — Дети жестокие и злые. Они боятся, если кто-то чуть-чуть отличается, сбиваются в толпу, и начинается травля. Сложно сохранить веру в добро и в людей, почти невозможно. — Голос Ванды ее убаюкивает, она кивает и прижимается к ней все ближе. — Ты уже доказала, что сильнее их всех вместе взятых. Пришло время стать собой. Быть Элизабет.

Ванда спокойно, почти ласково улыбается, когда она смотрит на нее, и Элизабет отвечает тем же. 

Впервые за долгие-долгие годы она думает о себе как об Элизабет, а не Псайлок. 

А может, Ванда внушила?.. 

— Я слишком долго была Алой Ведьмой, чтобы понять, каково тебе, и без телепатии. 

— Вот так просто? 

— Так обычно и бывает. Это люди любят все усложнять, — хмыкает она, передергивая плечами. — А документы все-таки нужны, — обращается к Калибану. — Ты же со мной? 

Элизабет кивает. 

— Снова один останусь, — обреченно вздыхает он. — И ведь лучшие кадры уходят. 

— Переживешь, — усмехается Ванда. — Или мне вспомнить, что я все-таки Алая Ведьма? — в ее глазах сверкает красный огонь. — Хотя ты же в любом случае забудешь, что мы здесь были, — будто бы себе под нос, но не отводя взгляд от Калибана. 

«Ты ведь и впрямь сотрешь ему память?» — спрашивает Элизабет в своей голове. 

«Меня не должны здесь видеть, — так же отвечает она. — С ним все будет в порядке», — улыбается краем губ.

«Знаю», — шелестом проносится в сознании. 

— Вот ты и расправила крылья, бабочка, — загадочно выдыхает Калибан, будто прощаясь. — Достаточно сильная, чтобы летать, но при этом изящная, чтобы садиться на цветы и не падать. _*_

Не то чтобы он был ей как отец, возможно, как брат — не особенно заботливый, но все же другого не было. Оказывается, и она не была для него чужой, но никогда и не догадывалась. А смотрела ли вообще? 

Тоска накатывает с новой силой.

— Калибан... — она протягивает к нему руку, когда Ванда уже делает первый пасс в воздухе. 

«Вот теперь ты будешь на своем месте», — слова, которые Калибан не успел произнести, еще стучат в ее висках, когда Ванда под руку уводит ее на улицу. Калибан уже не помнит их и не вспомнит, если Ванда этого не захочет. 

— Если захочешь вернуться, сможешь снять чары, — мягко шепчет она. — Ты даже не представляешь, насколько сильна. 

— Покажешь? 

— Научу, чему смогу, — откликается Ванда. — Мы похожи больше, чем тебе кажется. 

Элизабет знала, что за ней придут, но не думала, что уйдет добровольно.

 

_*Отсылка к комиксу «5 ронинов»._


End file.
